In one common form of irrigation, plastic irrigation conduits are used to distribute the water for irrigation. When this is done, it is necessary to mount various irrigation fittings, such as drip irrigation emitters, sprinklers, and couplings, on the irrigation conduit. To accomplish this, the irrigation fitting is provided with a sharp piercing point which can penetrate the wall of the irrigation conduit. By providing the piercing point on an enlarged head, withdrawal of the irrigation fitting from the irrigation conduit is significantly impeded.
A tool can be used to facilitate forcing of the piercing point of the irrigation fitting through the wall of the irrigation conduit. However, because the size and configuration of irrigation fittings vary widely, it would be necessary to provide a different tool for each different size and configuration of irrigation fitting.
One prior art installation tool comprises first and second jaws and a tube on the first jaw for receiving an irrigation fitting of a particular construction. By moving the jaws toward each other, the piercing point on the irrigation fitting is forced through the irrigation conduit. This tool is not usable with irrigation fittings of other sizes and configurations, and there is some difficulty in penetrating the central portion of the irrigation conduit with the fitting. This is the result of applying the piercing force to the fitting along only one side of the fitting and through a relatively long column. In addition, the fitting may become stuck within the tube of the installation tool.